The Jazz Is Gone
by Dana1
Summary: A member of the ATeam is dying and it is effecting everyone else.


Title : The Jazz Is Gone  
Author: Dana   
Rated PG   
Warning : There is mild cussing and character death. Oh and please, have your tissues handy. I got a little misty eyed a few times myself.  
Summary : A member of the A-Team is dying and it is effecting everyone else.  
Archive: Yes with comment card.   
Author's note: This is written from Hannibal's POV. Also I'm taking in account that it's mid 80s so the chances are smaller. 29% didn't look that good to me anyway. * Means that this is Hannibal thinking back.  
Song note: One Sweet Day is by Boys II Men and Mariah Carrey.  
Thanks to: www.vfair.com for their information on Multiple Myeloma. The definition the doctor gave is found on that site http://www.vfair.com/conditions/multiple_myeloma.htm.   
Time frame: Five months after Without Reservations. In this time line, The Gray Team didn't happen.   
Disclaimer: Stephen J. Cannell owns the A-Team and all associated characters. I claim Dr. Timothy Young Nurse Rebecca, and Nurse Nancy.  
  
The Jazz is Gone  
By Dana  
  
He couldn't be dying. He was too young to die. The doctor had to be wrong. He couldn't have cancer! I had never heard of this Multiple Myeloma. The doctor said that there unfortunately were a small percentage of people diagnosed with it that survive. Looking at the young man in front of me made me not like the odds. Come on kid you've always been a fighter don't give up now!   
  
Face has only been in the hospital a month going under treatment from Dr. Timothy Young. BA came so close to punching the doctor when he announced what was wrong with Face. This has been so hard for all of us. Stockwell was being generous. He had offered all of us the time off so we could be with Face. He looked almost as sad as we did when the doctor came and told us what Face had.   
  
For the first time in my life, I don't feel the jazz running through my veins. No right now I just feel old. I can't save him from the illness. I'd be glad to change places with him if I could. I stare across the room and see that Ellen is still asleep. She has barely left Face's bedside since I called her a week ago.   
  
I looked down at the cast on his right arm a reminder of what happened a week ago more then anything else. Well that and the loss of hair from the chemotherapy.  
  
A month ago the nightmare started. *We had just returned from a mission in London England. Murdock hadn't gone because he had a broken ankle so Stockwell lent us one of his pilots.   
  
Face had looked tired all during the mission. He didn't complain but he slept a lot more then usual. He also seemed to be favoring his back. When we got back to Langley, Face said he was going to take a shower. None of us thought anything of it.   
  
As I was walking to my room, I heard a loud bang that came from the bathroom. "Face are you all right?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." Face said through gritted teeth. He opened the door and I saw that he was holding his arm protectively against his body.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"I hit my arm on the edge of the counter. No big deal." Face said trying to drop the matter.   
  
I lightly touched his arm and he let out a gasp. "How hard did you hit your arm?" I asked. I had felt that the bone was broken.  
  
"Not hard at all." Face said. I stared at him and noticed he wasn't lying about it.   
  
"I think your arm is broken." I told him. "Come on we'll have to have a doctor look at it." BA drove Face to a clinic that Stockwell had suggested after Murdock had broke his ankle a few weeks ago.  
  
I had been talking on the phone with Maggie when I heard the click on call waiting. I told Maggie I had another call coming in and I'd be back in a second. "Hello?" I had said.  
  
'Hannibal I'm driving Face to DC General.' BA said.  
  
"DC General? For a broken arm?" I asked not quite understanding it.  
  
'They think it's something more severe. Cancer maybe.'   
  
"I'll be right there." I clicked the receiver. "Maggie?"  
  
'I'm still here.' She said.  
  
"I've got to get to the hospital. BA's taking Face there right now."  
  
'Is he all right?'  
  
"He broke his arm today. BA took him to a clinic and they think it might be cancer."  
  
'Oh my God Hannibal. This is serious.' Maggie said. 'Call me when you know for sure.' She hung up.  
  
I left the house and got into Face's corvette. Frankie wasn't at the house. He had gone with BA and Face. I picked up the phone and quickly dialed Murdock's apartment.   
  
'Howling Mad Chateau Murdock speaking.'  
  
"Murdock it's me. I'm coming by your apartment to pick you up. Face is on his way to the hospital."  
  
'What? Is he okay? I thought you said the mission went well.'  
  
"It did. He broke his arm in the bathroom. The doctors think it might be something more serious. It may be cancer. I'm about ten minutes away."  
  
'I'll be waiting.' Murdock said and hung up.  
  
On the way to the hospital, I quickly explained what had happened. After that, it was quiet. I helped Murdock out of the car and we both walked, or in his case hobbled, to the entrance of DC General. We found Frankie and BA sitting in the waiting room. "Any news?" I asked.  
  
BA shook his head. "He was whisked away by a doctor as soon as we got here."  
  
"I called Stockwell." Frankie said.   
  
Stockwell came through the door. "Speak of the Devil." Murdock whispered as he propped up his injured ankle on a chair.  
  
"Any news?" Stockwell asked.   
  
"No." I said.   
  
A young doctor came out. "Hello my name is Dr. Timothy Young. I am one of the doctors that's treating Templeton Peck."  
  
"How is he doctor?" I asked.  
  
"Well we won't know for sure until tomorrow but it may be a type of bone cancer." Dr. Young said. "The doctor at the clinic did some other x-rays when they heard about the way he broke his arm and found that there was splintering of some of the other bones. I have a question for you. Do you know about Templeton's family history? I couldn't seem to find anything in his records."  
  
"He's an orphan. I can give you the number of his half sister if you want." I said and tried to remember what her number was.   
  
Stockwell pulled out a card and handed it to the doctor. "Here's her number."  
  
I was surprised at first then shook my head. This was Stockwell. He seemed to be able to get information from anywhere. I nodded my thanks to Stockwell. The doctor turned to walk away but I interrupted him. "Can we see Face?" I asked. He stared at me blankly. "Templeton."  
  
"Sure. He's in room 151. Just down the hall." The doctor said and walked in the opposite direction.   
  
"I've got a few things to take care of. You know how to get a hold of me if you need anything." Stockwell said and left.  
  
I led the way down the hallway. When we got to room 151, we found Face sleep. We circled around his bed.  
  
Face opened his eyes. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey kid how are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"Tired." He said truthfully stretching his back slightly and cringed. "And sore."   
  
"Relax Face." BA said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Face started to say.  
  
"Sorry for what?" I asked. "This isn't your fault."  
  
Face started to say something else but a nurse came into the room and drew some blood. Face cringed at the sight of the needle. He had never been too fond of needles. The nurse smiled at him and left the room after injecting it.  
  
Face yawned as the sedative took effect. I came closer and whispered, "We'll be here kid." He gave sort of a nod and fell asleep.  
  
"Damn Hannibal. Cancer." BA said.  
  
"It might not be." I said trying to reassure my sergeant. "It could be a lot less serious." I didn't even believe myself.  
  
Murdock sat in a chair next to the bed of Face. He leaned the crutches against the wall. The others settled in other spots in the room. None of us, not even Frankie, wanted to leave the room. It was going to be a long night.  
  
I felt a little déjà vu from four months ago after Face had been shot. We couldn't all be in there that time but we each took turns sitting at his bedside. This didn't seem much different.  
  
The next morning we all got the bad news. "We got the test results back." Dr. Young told us. "It's Multiple Myeloma. Myeloma is a cancer of the plasma cells, a type of white blood cell found in many tissues of the body, but mainly in the bone marrow. In Myeloma, a plasma cell becomes malignant. It grows continuously, especially in the marrow, destroying normal bone tissue, causing pain, and crowding out normal blood cell production. It causes weakening of the bones that lead to fractures. That is why you broke your arm like you did."  
  
"What chance do I have to live?" Face asked.  
  
"I'm afraid that there haven't been that many people that have survived this cancer. About twenty to twenty-five percent." Dr. Young said. "But we'll fight it with chemotherapy."  
  
I took that moment to look at everyone's expression. Stockwell and Frankie didn't say a thing. BA looked like he was about ready to punch the doctor. Murdock had his face buried in his hands. Face was trying desperately to keep his emotions in order.   
  
"I'm sorry." The doctor said and left the room.  
  
Face looked at me with pleading eyes. "Can you call Father Magill and Ellen?"  
  
I looked at Stockwell. He nodded. "Sure Face. Anything else you need?"  
  
"No. Just you guys."*  
  
"Hannibal." Face whispered bringing me out of me reverie. He looked at me through pain filled eyes.   
  
"Yeah I'm here kid." I said squeezing his hand.   
  
"Don't worry about me." He said. "I'll be okay." He said flashing me his best smile but it didn't seem to reach all the way. He picked up a piece of paper that was sitting on the table. "Stockwell dropped this off earlier." He said and handed it to me. I read it. It was his pardon. "Guess Stockwell is human after all." I couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously though if I wasn't so sick he wouldn't have given it to me. It won't do me any good anyway."  
  
"Kid you are going to be fine." I tried to assure him.  
  
"It hurts so much Hannibal. I just want it to end." He sighed tiredly. "The doctor's aren't too hopeful of me making a recovery. Dr. Young already told me the Chemo wasn't working."  
  
I looked across again and saw that Ellen was awake and staring at both of us. "Face." She said quietly. "Don't give up. They'll find something to cure you. How about that stem cell transplant Dr. Young suggested?"  
  
"He said it was too risky. They haven't even really tried it on anyone yet." Face said.   
  
BA and Murdock entered the room just then. Murdock handed Face a stuffed animal. "Here you go Face. Just what Dr. Murdock ordered."  
  
"It's cute Murdock." Face said looking at it closely.   
  
"Hello." Another voice said from the doorway.  
  
"Father Magill!" Face exclaimed happily. "I thought you wouldn't be back till tomorrow."   
  
"I was able to change things around. How are you feeling?"   
  
"About the same." Face turned to look at the rest of us. "Can I talk to Father Magill alone?" He asked.  
  
"Sure Face. We'll be right outside." I said and led the others out.   
  
Murdock sat on one of the chairs. "He doesn't look well Colonel."   
  
"I know. Maggie went to talk to Dr. Young for me. She should be back soon." I said. I looked up and saw Maggie walking slowly down the hall. She looked like she had been crying. "What did Dr. Young say?" I asked her as soon as she got to us.  
  
"It doesn't look good Hannibal. He's going to talk to Face soon about it." Maggie said and buried her face into my shoulder and cried. I wrapped my arms around her. Whatever Dr. Young had told her, it couldn't have been good.  
  
A few minutes later Father Magill walked out of Face's room looking shaken. "He asked me to give him his last rights." This made Murdock start crying.  
  
Stockwell came onto the scene. "Is Peck dead?" He asked unsure of the emotions that were being shown by Maggie and Murdock.  
  
"No." I said. I was fighting my own tears. Face had given up. Whatever the doctor said to Maggie wasn't too promising. I wasn't about ready to lose a member of my team. Not the man I had known for close to twenty years.  
  
Dr. Young came up to us. "I need to talk to all of you and Mr. Peck." He said and led us into the room of Face.  
  
Face looked up when he saw all of us enter. "Mr. Peck I got the test results back from the last test we did on you. I'm sorry but the chemo still isn't working and cancer is spreading faster then it was a month ago. I'm sorry there's nothing more we can do." He said and left us alone.  
  
Face just nodded as if he had anticipated what the doctor was going to tell him.   
  
Murdock looked like he was about to crumble. He hobbled out of the room quickly. Frankie went out after him. BA punched a wall next to him as he also walked out of the room and ran into a restroom. Ellen started crying and sat in the chair she had been sitting in earlier.  
  
A tear started to slide down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly. I had to be strong for the others. They needed me to be strong. I felt Maggie's arms wrap around me. "It's all right to cry Hannibal." She whispered in my ear. It was as if those six words were enough to open the waterworks. I let myself cry.  
  
"Hey guys it's all right." Face spoke up. "Don't worry about me I'll be okay." He said repeating the words he had said only less then half an hour ago.   
  
Murdock and Frankie came back into the room. "You guys will never believe who's in the hall." Frankie said.  
  
"Who?" BA asked.  
  
"Decker. I don't think he saw me though." Murdock said.  
  
Stockwell, who hadn't said anything, till now, stepped forward. "You need to leave. The rest of your pardons are in the works. Ellen, Maggie, and I will stay with Peck. We'll call you when Decker is gone."  
  
We all left very reluctantly but we hadn't gotten far when Decker spots us. "Smith wait!"   
We kept walking. "I'm not going to arrest you just hold on a second." I stopped and the others did the same. "I'm here visiting my father who has lung cancer. I saw one of the files said Peck and I asked about it. I'm sorry to hear that Peck is dying."  
  
"He's a free man Decker. He got his pardon." I informed him.  
  
"I'm not going to arrest any of you. I know what you are going through. My father has lung cancer. Can I at least go in and say hello?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." I said not quite sure if I should have done so. Decker could break his word after all.  
  
Face sat up quickly when he saw Decker come into his room. "Hello Lieutenant."  
  
Face looked at me unsure for a second before turning back to Decker. "Hey Decker."  
  
"I just wanted to tell you I hope you beat this cancer. My father is fighting lung cancer down the hall."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about that." Face said.   
  
I tried to hide a smile. That's just like Face. To worry about someone else when he's also sick.  
  
"Well I should be going. Hang in there Peck." He said and left.  
  
"You know I think that's the first time he's said anything nice to any of us." Murdock said.  
  
"Shut up fool! We should all be glad he didn't arrest us." BA said.  
  
***  
BA and I were in the room of Face a couple hours later. Face and I were playing gin with BA helping Face hold the cards. Face's arm was still in a cast and his other hand got shaky sometimes. The others, with the exception of Stockwell and Father Magill, had gone down to the cafeteria to get us all some coffee and milk. Stockwell had gone back to his office saying he had some paper work to take care of. Father Magill said he was exhausted and went back to his hotel to get some sleep.   
  
BA placed the cards down and Face said, "Gin." And smiled at me.  
  
"Face are you and BA cheating over there? That's the second game in a row." I said.  
  
"I don't cheat Hannibal." BA said with a growl. Both Face and I laughed at the expression on BA's face.  
  
"Excuse me." Dr. Young said coming back into the room. "Sorry to interrupt but I have some news for Mr. Peck. Mr. Peck if you want we can discharge you from the hospital. I was just signing the papers. I wish there were more we could do. But at a time like this it's best to be with family." He said.  
  
That's all Face needed to hear. He got out of bed quickly. BA and I both grabbed his arms to keep him steady and helped him into the wheelchair that was waiting outside of the room. "Whoa kid one step at a time." I said.  
  
"I'll go tell the others." BA said and almost ran down the hallway. I just shook my head. It was unlike BA to do so.   
  
Nurse Rebecca and Nurse Nancy came up to Face. "We heard you were being discharged." Nurse Rebecca said. "The nurses have all signed this card." She said.  
  
"I believe some of them left their phone numbers." Nurse Nancy said. "We'll miss you Templeton."  
  
"Just keep fighting." Nurse Rebecca said.  
  
Face didn't say anything he just stared down at the card in his hand. "Face?" I asked. He turned around to look at me. "I'm going to go get your things from your room. You going to be okay out here?"  
  
"I'll be fine Hannibal." Face said quietly. I patted his shoulder and went into his room. I started to grab the plants and stuffed animals that Murdock had kept dropping off almost every day. Face never complained about the gifts. I even had caught them playing with the stuffed animals like they were two children. Maybe we should give them to some of the sick children.  
  
I put the clothes and toiletries in a suitcase and looked around the room once more. I saw something on the table next to his bed. It was a notebook. I picked it up and looked at the title of it, 'The A-Team The American Tragedy.' Face had been writing a book I realized. The title struck an emotional chord inside of me.   
  
"Hey Colonel?" Murdock's voice said from the doorway. I turned around and saw Murdock, BA, and Frankie standing in the doorway. "Face said he wanted to give some of the stuffed animals to the children on the children's floor."  
  
"Sure captain. Why don't you and Frankie take them down there while BA and I pack up Face's things."  
  
They came in and quickly did so. Then they left the room.  
  
"What's that?" BA asked pointing to the book that I still clutched in my hands. I showed it to him. "Didn't know Faceman was writing a book." He said and handed the book back to me.   
  
"I didn't either." I said. "Let's not say anything. Let him tell us if he wants to." I put the book on top of the clothing.  
  
"I'll carry that." BA said grabbing the suitcase. I picked up the plants that were still alive.   
  
We found Face, Maggie, and Ellen standing in the hallway waiting. "Ready to go home kid?" I asked. He nodded. I gave the plants to Ellen and Maggie to carry and we started down the corridor to the elevators. Some of the nurses wished Face good luck as we walked away. Face remained uncharacteristically quiet.  
  
Murdock and Frankie were waiting for us at the van. "The kids loved the stuffed animals." Frankie informed them.  
  
"But I kept this one." Murdock said and handed face a stuffed animal of Snoopy.   
  
"Billy." Face said with a weak smile. "Thank you Murdock."  
  
"No problem buddy." Murdock said.  
  
BA lifted Face and put him into the van not listening to the arguing that Face was doing about being carried.   
  
BA and I got into the front of the van. The others squeezed into the back. The driving made put Face to sleep. I turned the seat backwards and just sat there watching Face sleep. 'God we can't lose you kid.' I thought. I caught Murdock's worried eye. I tried to smile reassuringly at Murdock. Ellen and Maggie were talking quietly in the back. I saw Maggie hold Ellen for a few seconds. This was tearing us all up badly and I didn't know what to do to make it better. I just wanted to feel the jazz go through my veins. I thought. But it's gone.   
  
When we got back to Langley BA carried Face into the house. He was still sleeping. I went into my room, sank onto the bed, and started crying. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. "It's all right Hannibal." Maggie whispered. "Just let it out."  
  
"I feel so helpless." I whispered.   
  
"I know honey." She said. "We all do."  
  
"Why him?" I asked. "He wanted a future more then any of us and it's been taken away from him. I can't handle this!" I yelled and fell against her sobbing  
  
Maggie just held me. She didn't say a word. Just sat there holding me. I felt like a child. But right now, I didn't care. "Thank you." I said after calming down. "Thank you for everything Maggie."  
  
"I love you Hannibal and I know you are hurting. You needed to let go of all the emotions you've been hiding for a month."  
  
I smiled at her. "Never knew you were a psychologist. Thought you were a GP."  
  
"Shows what you know. I took Psychology in college." She said and smiled back.   
  
I didn't move away from her the rest of the night.  
  
I woke up the next morning and found myself alone in the room. I got up and got dressed. I found everyone else in the dining room eating. Maggie handed him a plate of scrambled eggs. "Morning." I said.  
  
"Morning." Everyone else said. No one made any comment about yesterday. I took a seat between Maggie and Face. We ate in complete silence.  
  
"Hannibal can I talk to you?" Face asked me after breakfast as I helped him to the couch.  
  
"Sure Face." I said and sat next to him.  
  
"I know you saw the book Hannibal." Face said. He continued before I could say anything. "I don't mind that you did. Hannibal if I don't finish the book before I die will you finish it for me?"  
  
"Of course Face." I said.   
  
"Thank you. Take care of Ellen. She won't have anyone. Let Leslie know about what happened." He said tiredly lying down on the sofa. "I am so tired already. I just got up half an hour ago. I love you all." He whispered and fell asleep. I checked to make sure that was all he was doing.   
  
He passed away the next day. Murdock was the first one to find him dead in his room. He came running through the house looking for me. "Hannibal!" He yelled. I was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. I put the coffee down and got to my feet. Murdock entered the kitchen shaking. Looking at his face, I knew what was wrong. "Face is dead." He said.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.   
  
"I just went in to check on him. He must have died in his sleep." Murdock started crying. I helped him sit down in a chair.   
  
"Hannibal?" A quiet voice asked from behind me. I turned around and saw Ellen standing there. I noticed she was fighting the tears. "I saw Face." She said and the waterworks started.   
  
I held Murdock and Ellen close to me. I thought I heard a door slamming upstairs and some muffled cursing. I knew it had to be BA. Sure enough, BA appeared looking at us sadly.   
  
I let him take over trying to help Ellen and Murdock. I needed to go for a walk. I put on a jacket and started to head for the small pond behind the house. Although I was told a couple days ago that Face was dying, I didn't want to believe it. I seriously thought he would fight it as he did any other challenge that was put in front of him.   
  
I sat by the pond and stared out. I remembered Face coming out here many times just to stare at the pond. I was out there mostly smoking a cigar and trying to think of a plan. I remembered the last time we were out here together. It was a month and a half ago.  
  
*I walked out to the pond to think. Murdock had just called me to tell me he had fallen and broke his ankle. The doctor had told him it was a clean break and that it wouldn't take too long to heal. I was thinking about how it was only three months since Face had been shot in the hospital. Things weren't going our way.  
  
I saw Murdock standing in his usual spot casting stones into the pond. He turned around when he heard me behind him. "How's Murdock?" He asked.  
  
"He'll be fine. The doctor told him it was a clean break." I said and started to reach for a cigar. Face offered me one. "Thanks kid. So what are you doing out here?" I asked.  
  
"I was just thinking about things. I hate it here." He told me honestly.  
  
"I know you do. We'll get our pardons soon I'm sure."  
  
"I'm tired of waiting. I want a normal life Hannibal. A family like everyone else. I miss talking to Father Magill too."  
  
"Kid one of these days you are going to walk out of here with a pardon and you'll get all of those things."   
  
"You think so?"   
  
"I know so."*  
  
I lied to him. He did get his pardon but he wasn't able to leave here. He wanted a pardon so much and he got one. But he never got what he really wanted, a normal life. I heard someone behind me and turned around. Frankie was standing there.  
  
"I thought you'd be out there." He said. "I wanted to see if you are okay. The others are worried about you."  
  
I was sure the others had sent him out to check on me. Well that was fine but I didn't want to talk to Frankie right now. "I'm okay Frankie you can go tell the others that."  
  
"No one sent me out here Johnny. I came by myself. I know I have never been that close to the rest of you guys but I thought of Face as a friend. I know this must be effecting you. I'm here if you want to talk."  
  
Frankie was a nice kid. He may not know better, but he seemed to know the right thing to say. "Thanks Frankie. I'll be back inside later."  
  
He nodded and walked away. I sat on the ground and stared at the pond some more. I was going to miss Face. "See you soon kid." I said and got up.  
  
Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
And now it's too late to hold you  
'Cause you've flown away  
So far away  
Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive  
Alive  
And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together   
One sweet day  
Darling, I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there  
I took your presence for granted  
But I always cared  
And I miss the love we shared  
And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day  
Although the sun will never shine the same  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen as I pray  
And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day  
And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day  
Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say   
  
***  
One final note the song is for all the characters not just Hannibal. Hope you liked it!  



End file.
